Knockturn Alley
Knockturn Alley is one of the largest and most powerful Goblin Markets in London. Its location is commonly known and despite the imperial ban on going to goblin markets a few powerful citizens of the Empire have admitted to using its various shops. Unlike its sister Market, Portobello Road, Knockturn Alley specializes in creating dangerous and decidedly arcadian objects, making it a bigger target for the Empire than any other. The door to the market is located on the underside of Tower Bridge. Shops The shops in the market are seemingly placed haphazardly along narrow, difficult to navigate streets. The roads are all dirt and mud paved and the buildings seem unsteadily crammed together, as if removing a single brick could cause the entire market to collapse. Notable shops and locations include- Gringotts Bank The major piece of evidence suggesting that The Harry Potter book series contain Illuminated Texts is the existence of Gringotts Bank, a goblin run and operated as a functional, albeit strange, commercial bank. Gringotts is known to lend massive sums of money to anyone who can afford to pony up the collateral. Not many will take them up on that offer, as the collateral tends to be fairly horrific and the costs entirely too steep, but it is their as a last ditch effort for changelings and empowered mortals who have no where else to turn Known Customers of Gringotts *Queen Edane *Prince John *Wes Price *Mitchell Hitchcock *Nellie Whistle Hotel Blunderbuss The largest building in the market is the Hotel Blunderbuss, which looms over the largest street in Knockturn Alley. It is unknown what sort of person would stay in a hotel run by Goblins, but it exists all the same. Attached to the building is The Rose and Rot Pub, the only known drinking establishment run exclusively by Goblins. The Weapons District An overly cramped side-street (even by Knockturn Alley standards) holds a number of shops that each specialize in creating different kinds of weaponry. Axes, Bows, Swords, Cannons, Maces and Clubs are all produced in different tiny shops and stores along the narrow zig-zagging street. No mechanical weapons are sold, and finding weapons that are magically enhanced is a tricky prospect. Fruit Stands A number of stores have small Hedgefruit stands out in front, selling bizarre looking hedge-grown fruits and vegetables. some stands even contain hedge-made concoctions (Hedgefruit Ice Cream, for instance) that is clearly not fit for human consumption. The Clockwork Shop One of the most unique shops in the market, the Clockwork Shop is owned by a Changeling Oger known as The Clockwork Merchant. The devices in the shop are the sort that are normally far to complex to work in The Hedge but somehow manage to do so. She is known for bartering her wears for things far more subtle than simple gold payment (accepted by many in the shops). Her last transaction resulted in her finding out the real first name of Gram Thew, something that seemed utterly unimportant at the time... Shaitana's located in the filthiest most abandoned location in the market, the neon bright sign that marks Shaitana's is the entry way into a den of vice, where Goblins, Changelings, Vampires, Mortals and other sundry creatures can "get high" on memories and bits of soul culled from the Thorns. Shaitana's is unique in that it has some sort of access to the outside world, acting as a second connection between London above and Knockturn Alley. History Knockturn Alley, like its sibling Portobello Road, rose up in the aftermath of the Anglo-Goblin War as a refuge for the surviving Goblin Marketeers of Harrods Market. Most of the more powerful Goblins immigrated to Knockturn after the war, setting up shop in the cramped and crowded streets. While The Empire has stopped dozens of citizens from attending the market, they have not moved against it in the manner they have moved against other markets of its size. While Portobello was attacked during King George's War, no such fate befell Knockturn. Category:The Hedge Category:Location Category:Goblin Category:Arcadian Category:Market